Noah and Cody at the Playa de Losers
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Cody gets voted off of Total Drama Island and goes to the Playa de Losers, where he starts a friendship with Noah that eventually turns into a romance. NoCo
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Total Drama fan fiction so I apologize for any OOCness. No flames please but constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters. That all belongs to Cartoon Network. **

* * *

Noah's POV

Noah had wondered when he'd see Cody. He'd been watching Total Drama Island every week and tonight Cody had been voted off.

Cody arrived at the Playa de Losers, and Noah had stood there like an idiot trying to get up the nerve to go talk to him. During the dodgeball game, back on the island, Noah had sort of developed a crush on the other boy when Cody threw that ball at the other team.

Noah had wanted to talk to him more, but then Noah had been voted off that night. He'd been furious at his teammates for voting him off and he was upset that he didn't get a chance to talk to Cody.

Now he had a chance. But he was so nervous. He'd never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before.

Gathering up his courage, Noah went up to Cody just as he was passing the bookworm. "Hey, Cody," Noah said. "I, uh...hey." He blushed. He was terrible at this. But he liked Cody so he would at least give it a try.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked him.

Noah jumped at the fact that Cody was actually talking to him. "Me? Yeah. Fine. Hey, I just wanted to apologize for the incident back on Total Drama Island. The awake-a-thon."

Now it was Cody's turn to blush. He laughed nervously. "It's fine," he said.

"Cool. So, um...friends?"

Cody smiled. "Sure. Friends." The awkwardness was gone, which was good. Noah actually felt comfortable around his crush. "Want to hang out by the pool?"

Noah jumped. "Right now?"

"Yep. But first I have to put my stuff in my room," Cody said.

"I can help," Noah offered.

"Sure, thanks." Noah picked up Cody's backpack and followed Cody to his room. He went back to his room to change into his bathing suit and met Cody out by the pool. "So," Cody said. "Want to swim?"

Swimming wasn't really Noah's thing. He just liked to sit by the pool and read. "Nah, I usually just-" he started, but Cody grinned and shoved Noah in the pool.

The pool was FREEZING. "Cody, I'm so going to get you!" Noah called as Cody just rolled his eyes and jumped in after him. Noah swam towards Cody, who squealed and swam away as Noah chased him around the pool. Cody was a fast swimmer but Noah was faster and he pinned Cody to the pool wall.

"Ha! I got you," Noah said.

"And now what?" Cody asked.

Noah fell silent - he hadn't thought of that, but best not to admit that to Cody. He longed to kiss Cody, to tangle his fingers through that wet brown hair. But that would be an end to their brief friendship, Noah knew. Cody had a crush on Gwen, even if she was with Trent, and Noah knew that Cody would never return Noah's feelings.

Still, friends was better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews! I'll try to keep my story more in character and updated. I will definitely continue it if you guys like it :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

Cody and Noah talked at the pool for a long time. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Cody asked at one point.

"None. I'm an only child," Noah answered.

"Lucky," Cody said. "I have seven other brothers and sisters. Five sisters and two brothers."

"Wow," Noah said.

"Yeah. It gets a little crowded at our house," Cody said, laughing nervously.

Noah was happy like this, talking to Cody, but really he wanted to be closer to Cody. Physically closer. He moved forward in the water and was gathering the courage to put his hand over Cody's when Izzy popped up from underwater.

Noah screamed and Cody jumped. "Izzy! You scared me!"

The redhead laughed. "Cody, Noah has a crush on you," she announced.

Noah blushed. "What?! I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Izzy argued. "You kissed him during the awake-a-thon."

"Did not," Noah said through gritted teeth, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Did, did, did-"

"Shut up," Noah told her, and she grinned at them.

"Sorry to interrupt your date!" She said cheerfully and swam away.

"Well...That was awkward," Cody said nervously.

"Yeah," Noah said.

"I mean, we're just friends, right?" Cody said.

Noah's heart sank. "Right," he agreed, a lump forming in his throat. He looked away.

"Hey, you okay?" Cody said gently, swimming closer to him and putting a hand on Noah's shoulder.

Noah blushed. "Yeah. Fine. Just...a little homesick," he lied. Actually, the last place he wanted to be right now was home. He was happy here at Playa de Losers.

Except that Cody didn't want to be with Noah. He just wanted to be friends.

Noah swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to cheer himself up as he and Cody continued to get to know each other.

* * *

As it started getting late, around eleven o' clock, Noah started getting cold and he said, "Want to get out?"

"Yeah," Cody agreed. "I'm kinda cold."

"Me too," Noah said, smiling.

"Hey...do you want to spend the night in my room?" Cody asked.

"What?!"

"Not...not like that!" Cody quickly exclaimed. "Just as friends. A sleepover."

Noah's face burned. "Oh...Sure." How stupid he'd been to think Cody actually meant anything else. "Yeah, a sleepover sounds great."

They went back to Cody's room and Noah said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Cody answered.

"This is kinda my first sleepover," Noah confessed sheepishly.

"Seriously? You've never had a sleepover before?" Cody asked him.

"I don't really have that many friends," Noah answered.

"That's..." Cody didn't finish. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Cody stared at him, and Noah felt really self-conscious. "You know I'm your friend, right?"

Noah forced a smile. "Yeah. I know."

They watched TV in Cody's bed, helping themselves to the snack bar in the nice hotel room. Noah watched Cody more than the TV, wondering if he dared hold Cody's hand or rest his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Cody fell asleep after a while and Noah moved a little closer to him. His heart ached for more, but Noah was somewhat happy, happy that he and Cody were friends, and with this thought he fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah woke up the next morning with someone shaking him. Recalling the events of the night before, he realized it was Cody shaking him.

And when he opened his eyes, he also realized he was cuddling Cody. Again.

"Oh my God!" Noah sat up, feeling his face burning. "I'm sorry, Cody, I-"

"Dude, chill," Cody said. "It's fine." His eyes widened. "Not that I'm...just friends."

"Right," Noah said, still feeling disappointed. "Um, want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Cody agreed. "We can eat at the snack bar in the pool."

"They have breakfast there?"

"Yep," Cody said, grinning. "So how about we both change into our bathing suits and I'll meet you there?"

Noah smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"This food is SO good," Noah mumbled through a bite of chocolate chip pancakes. "So, so good-" He stuffed another bite in his mouth.

Cody laughed and Noah's heart lifted. He'd made Cody laugh. "Yep, it sure is," Cody agreed.

After breakfast, they swam and talked, getting to know each other more, and one time Noah even got up the courage to hold Cody's hand. Cody smiled at him and squeezed his hand, making Noah feel a glimmer of hope.

At night, all the Total Drama former contestants were sitting around the pool. "So, what should we do?" Katie asked.

"We should play Truth or Dare," Tyler suggested.

"That's a girl's game," Noah scoffed.

"Come on, man, it'll be fun," Cody said.

That was when Chris popped out of nowhere, making Noah scream like a girl. Everyone laughed as Chris said, "I'm afraid you have no choice, Noah. You have no choice, as this is a challenge. However, in unlike any other Truth or Dare game, you will be split up into teams."

"Different teams than the ones we had on the island?" Justin asked.

"Yes," Chris answered. "The first team is: Katie, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Cody. Second team: anyone who I didn't call - Justin, Noah, Eva, and Tyler.

"Noah and I are on opposite teams?" Cody asked. "But we're friends - you can't do that."

"Too bad, so sad," Chris answered as Noah and Cody exchanged a glance.

"Why did you have to suggest Truth or Dare?" Noah glared at Katie.

"Hey, I didn't know Chris was going to make it into a challenge," Katie pointed out, and Noah didn't say anything to that, knowing she was right.

"Oh, and another thing," Chris went on. "Instead of choosing Truth or Dare, you'll be drawing it out of a hat. There will be an equal number of truths and dares in the hat. And, if you don't tell the truth, my intern here can tell a truth from a lie like no one else." Chris's intern walked up, and he looked as intimidating as Duncan.

Noah gulped.

"That's not how you play," Noah grumbled. "Now this sounds even less fun.

This time, Cody didn't answer to that. Chris said, "First up, Izzy!"

The redhead shrugged and drew a paper out of the hat. "Dare," she called.

Chris looked at the paper, then at a book of note cards he was holding. "Drink some of Chef's mysterious drink."

Chef came over and handed Izzy a cup of something that smelled strange. Noah cringed as Izzy shrugged again and drank it, acting like it was nothing.

At least it wasn't him.

Katie was next. She got dare, and since she was afraid of heights, Chris dared her to jump off the high dive. Eva had to give up her MP3 player for exactly twenty four hours - she wasn't too happy about it - and then it was Noah's turn.

He sighed, reached in the hat, and opened the paper to find "Truth" written on it. Chris laughed. "I was hoping you'd get that one."

Of course he was.

"Fine, lay it on me," Noah said. "I just want this stupid game to be over."

Chris grinned. "All rightie then," he said. "Noah, you spooned a guy and made out with his ear on Total Drama Island. Some of your teammates-" -Noah glared at Izzy- "-have said you have a crush on Cody. Is it true?"

Noah cringed and glanced at Chris's intern, who grinned dangerously and waved. He gulped. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Finally he sighed in defeat and said, "Okay. Yes. Yes, it's true."

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger :) I love writing those. Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I'll try to update sooner this time. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and tell me if I got Noah more in character - I think I did. **


End file.
